People grow up
by immeandonlyme
Summary: Zuko, the boy who loved sitting with his mom is the heat under her favorite cherry blossom tree. There was a mother, a father and of course a spoiled little sister in his whole family. When Katara was just 8 she was summoned, as a princess of the Water Tribe, to visit the prince of the Fire Nation once and see how they responded to each other. She had a mother, a father and a some
1. Prolouge

Zuko, the boy who loved sitting with his mom is the heat under her favorite cherry blossom tree. There was a mother, a father and of course a spoiled little sister in his whole family. His father was of military, a king no less… and as king he had a responsibility to make peace instead of war, according to the Avatar that is. So it was his job to make his eldest son, the one who would take the thrown after him, to marry someone not from the Fire Nation.

When Katara was just 8 she was summoned, as a princess of the Water Tribe, to visit the prince of the Fire Nation once and see how they responded to each other. She had a mother, a father and a somewhat funny older brother. She loved her family and learned everything from her mother. Once the meet will they want to be together, or will Zuko and Katara fall a horrible fate to a fire in the palace.


	2. Chapter 1

KATARA'S POV:

I walked in the room knowing that I was either going to be yelled at for waterbending at Sokka or for melting the statue of the Fire Prince in my room.

"Katara Sweetheart… do you want to know something funny?" My dad asked as I stood in front of him.

"Sure." I said knowing this is the shouting match between him and I.

"You and your mother are going to come with me for the nest month and you aren't going to complain once." He said making me confused.

"No yelling?" I asked and he just smirked.

"Your father has a job to be done in the Fire Nation, and we are going there to visit Ursa and Prince Zuko, as well as Princess Azula, she is just so happy to have someone her age to play with." My mother said trying to make it sound better.

"I am going to meet him?" I asked disgusted. I might be 8 but I know that my father wants me to be the one to marry the prince. I have nothing against him, yet he was already someone I was to think about marrying.

"Yes, and you will get along and try your best to have some fun with this royal family, we don't want a repeat of Omashu. Sprits know that Jet needs some help in the baby making business now." My dad muttered the last part under his hand as he threw his hand over his face.

"He tried to overpower me it was the only thing I could think of to defend myself." I said for the thousandth time in the past 4 months.

"Enough… I had Oma pack your things, we leave tomorrow morning at dawn and are set to arrive late afternoon. An Airbender arrived two days ago. I don't know if you have seen him, he is with the Avatar. We are going to take their flying bison and the Avatar is going to stay here with Sokka to help everything move smoothly." My dad said and I just nodded waiting to be dismissed.

"Can I go now?" I asked and he just nodded and turned back to my mom who smiled sincerely at me.

I ran out of the hall and went straight into my room to see Oma had in fact packed my things and left my not so favorite dress on the chair where she usually leaves my clothes for the next day. Not that I usually wear what she leaves out, but I know my dad instructed this, therefore I have to follow it.

I sighed and walked over to my bed, sitting down and looking around. I might be gone a month, but it will feel like a year. I know it will. I laid back and looked at the clouds I asked to be put on my ceiling; it was just like a sunset from the Fire Nation palace. I only know that because the last time I was there I was 6 and I wasn't subjected to marry Prince Zuko, in fact I hadn't even met him. Sokka had, while I played with Azula.

To be honest Azula was a little overbearing but she meant well. I was a bit put off with her at first because she tried to dictate to me, and my mom explained that the only friends she ever had were servants, her brother was always learning the ways of king they couldn't play. Sokka had been like that too, but Zuko and his father were worse.

Zuko was going to be a prime leader of two nations one day. Mine and his, or his and an earth kingdom, or his and the northern water tribe, I hope that he married someone else, I couldn't handle being in the hot Fire Nation for more than a month. Just thinking of being their tomorrow in the middle of the afternoon had me sweating. But I knew that there was nothing like a Fire Nation sunset, and that was my favorite part of being out there.

ZUKO'S POV:

I walked around and heard my father calling me. I stopped and turned towards him as he walked up behind me.

"You know that girl from the water tribe is coming tomorrow, I think her name is Yue, well you know how I am bad at names." He said shrugging off the not so committed name he gave the water tribe princess, to be honest, I didn't care. I just thought of the type of girl I wanted to marry, and it sure as hell wouldn't be anyone from the water tribes. They couldn't stand the heat, and I couldn't stand the cold. It would be hell for both of us. So that left me with an earthbender, but the only available option was a girl names Toph, who was nice and all, but she was blind and had to be doted on all the time. Morning noon and night I knew I couldn't be there for her, so that meant I couldn't do her justice. I couldn't make up my mind.

Toph and I met a summer ago, she was so carefree for someone like herself, and she made me laugh, but I saw her as more of a little sister, like Azula… but nicer most of the time.

"Zuko? Are you listening to me?" My father interrupted my thoughts and I just snapped my attention back to him.

"Sorry father, I know you hate it when I zone out, but I was thinking of things I could do with this Yue girl, I mean it is about the hottest month the Fire Nation is going to have and she hasn't been in the heat for long." I lied smoothly and the look my father had was one of wonder and pride as he looked over me again.

"How are you only 10?" He asked with a small smile.

"I have had the best teacher." I said smiling back at him.

"True… I am a great love teacher, I mean I have your mother." He said smiling to himself more than me.

"Uh dad? I was talking about mom." I joked and he looked at me with narrowed eyes and what seemed to be a thinking face. He then proceeded to smile and nod.

"Your mother is a charmer, I will run your thoughts by her tonight and see what she offers for you two. I know her and Azula got along well last time they were here." He said stroking his beard and walking off towards his corridors.

I sighed and walked to my hill. I was a prince but this wasn't really my hill. I just called it that. I sit here and watch the sunset everyday alone. I don't know why but even though I love my parents and sister, this isn't a place I want them to be when I am here.

"Hey Zuko." I heard Azula's small voice as I walked to my room in the dark.

"Yeah?" I asked seeing her small tired face as she walked towards me.

"You won't leave me alone tonight right?" She asked and sounded so broken. I knew she had already had another nightmare.

She keeps having this dream where the palace catches on fire and everyone but her dies… even mom and dad. So every night since 2 weeks ago she crawls into my bed and we sleep together. She is scared to wake up alone and see that her dream has come true… I know it won't but it still scares her.

"You know that waterbending princess is coming tomorrow right?" I asked when we both settled onto our backs on my bed.

"Yeah… I can't wait. I won't have to sleep in your bed, we are going to have a sleep over the first night." Azula actually sounded happy.

"Yeah, and I can try and woo her as dad wants." I said with a deep sigh.

"Zuko, you won't hurt her feelings right?" Azula questioned raising and looking at me on her elbow.

"I wont hurt her feelings A, you have my word." I said glancing at her stern expression. "Do you really like her?" I said referring to Yue.

"Yeah, she's really fun and even though I kind of ordered her around she didn't get angry, she simply asked me not to shout at her or order her around, and no matter how many times I apologized she waved it off saying that it was just the way I was raised. I didn't get it at the time, but it was true." Azula said and I smiled a small little smile. Yue did sound kind of nice, and I wonder if Azula would ever marry a guy like me, or more like Sokka of the southern water tribe. He was sort of funny, yet he had this protective side to him, and I did approve of him, I didn't think he would ever pass in my father's eyes… not that anyone would.

Azula was a daddies girl and she was a princess that meant extra attention, I wonder if that was why my dad decided to marry my mother, who had grown up a commoner.

I loved my mother and sister, and my father of course… I don't know what I would do if I lost even one part of them. 

4


	3. Chapter 2

ZUKO's POV:

Being the Fire Nation prince I woke with the son, and boy let me tell you how much that sucked. I didn't just wake up wonderfully as some people think in other elements, no I was woken up by servants and mother and father on rare occasions, and today was a rare occasion.

Azula didn't have the same problem I have. I hate being waken up, I cover my face with my hands or anything that really works and try and go back to sleep, even though I know it never works I do it every morning.

"Zuko I can always have Jen come in with some ice water and get you out of bed. Azula is already dressed and ready to meet the princess." I heard my mother's empty threat and I just ignored her, but I did scowl under my blankets.

"She isn't coming until late afternoon." I muttered and she laughed.

"Yes, and you need to be ready with kind words and a plan to make her like you. I know you were thinking about it yesterday, your father told me so himself." She said and pulled my blanket away from my face making my eyes squint together tighter. "Get up or I will tell your father that you wish to host the family all by yourself… and he won't take it lightly if someone complains." My mother didn't have to give me an empty threat that time, I knew she meant it because when I peeked out and wished to see her smile, I saw narrowed eyes and drawn together lips.

"I'm up." I said sitting up and looking around only to see a bath ready for me and a pair of the nicest clothes set on a stool for me.

"Now get ready, if you aren't in that tub in 2 minutes when I come back to check on you, you will be left alone with the king, queen and their daughter." She said giving me a pointed look that I couldn't tell if it were honest or not.

I took my bath and mother didn't check on me once, at least I don't think she did… she was always moving about the palace and when I found her smiling her little smug smile in the morning hall I knew that it was all an empty threat.

I sighed and ate. Father told me about something's my mom had suggested and mom explained them in better detail. I decided we would just take a tour of the palace. After all she would be fascinated to think this was somewhere she would one day live.

KATARA's POV:

"Dad we have been above water forever now, how long until we at least go over ground?" I asked getting a little tired of seeing a big blue surface underneath this giant sky bison.

"We have about another 20 minutes before we see the horizon of the Fire Nation Miss Katara." The monk, I can't really remember his name, answered for my dad as he looked over at me with a small smile.

"You see darling, just a few more miles." My mom said comforting my father as he sat down with his head down. He didn't like flying. Great choice in doing this then dad! I mentally said and shook my head sitting back down and laying in the sun.

I loved the sun, I hate the constant heat. Don't get them mixed up. I would love the sun on my face every day, but I could go without the heat that makes me sweat all over.

I sighed deciding on taking a small nap knowing that before long we will be in the Fire Nation and I would have to be presentable. I closed my eyes and imagined the sunset, and I smiled.

Soon enough I was being shaken and my name was being called.

"I'm up." I muttered shaking off the hand on my shoulder. I had yet to open my eyes and see who was shaking me, but I could bet that it was my father. My mother would just call my name and rub my back or stomach, which ever had been facing up.

"Open your eyes baby girl, and look at the palace." I heard my dad say with astonishment in his voice. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, already trying to focus on his face, and when I saw he was looking behind me I looked back and saw a huge structure that I could only describe with words that weren't invented yet. I would use beautiful but the red building that was incrusted with gold here and there was not worthy of such taters of just that description. It was magnificent times a million.

I sat there watching it get closer and closer and when we were going towards a family waving and shouting out my father's name and my mother's. No one but Azula was waiting for me, I knew Zuko wouldn't be so thrilled about wanting to entertain me, and he should know that I don't see this as an opportunity to wed into his family.

Thinking of Zuko I looked at the boy and I had to admit, for a 10 year old he looked very- not good looking- but sophisticated, very precocious. I knew that Azula said he was always in studies but the boy seemed to stand there without a thought in his head about us being here. In fact he looked like this was a waste of time.

We landed and soon my father was reaching for me and pulled me down. He might be a king, but he was huge in the muscle department, as was Azula and Zuko's father. They seemed matched in size.

"What an honor to meet you Princess Yue." Zuko said when my father and mother were talking with his own parents.

"Pardon me?" I asked knowing he didn't think I was Yue… Yue was way more beautiful than I was, and she was in love with my brother… creepy but right. She was at least 3 years older than him, a year younger than Sokka.

"I'm sorry, do you prefer another name?" He asked suddenly baffled by my respose.

"Yeah, my own." I said making him seem more confused.

"Katara!" I heard Azula shout and hug me as I turned and hugged her.

3


	4. Chapter 3

ZUKO's POV:

Her name is Katara? Seriously? I didn't know and now she didn't want to speak with me so I could understand I had a simple mix up of names.

Katara was Sokka's little sister, I remember that, I had never met either princess and Sokka wasn't here to verify that this was his family.

Why did I come across as such an ass?

She looked irritated with me before I even made my way over and called her name… the wrong name. I wonder why. Didn't she want to be my wife as much as any other princess?

I watched as Katara and Azula played on the swings near the blossom tree out mothers were catching up under. I saw my mother laugh as well as Katara's mother. She looked so much like her. Azula looked like our mother and in some ways I looked like both of them.

"Katara dear?" I heard my mother call making my own head snap over to their small conversation that was starting.

"Yes Queen Ursa?" She asked shyly as she walked closer.

"Just Ursa child, I think my son should take you on a tour of the palace, it really is a wondrous place. Zuko!" She called looking at me and smiling when she realized that I was already looking towards them. She waved me over and I went obediently. "Zuko, take Miss Katara around the palace and show her all the views of each side of the towers." She commanded and shooed us both off, right when I think Azula would ask to come with us my mother asked her to come sit with them and talk for a little while.

"You first." I said opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She mumbled and walked through. I walked in quickly behind her and she bit her lip like she wanted to ask me something.

"What is it?" I asked first when she still didn't spit it out.

"This tour will be over before sunset right?" She asked quickly and I just looked around.

"It could be if we run to the tower." I answered with what I could hope to be a small smile and she just smiled back. "Come on then." I said holding out my hand and she took it immediately and we started running through the palace, avoiding making the maids and servants drop things as we weaved through them.

"This is amazing." I heard Katara whisper through huffs of breaths as she looked across the towers view of the entire kingdom. I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't usually come up here, but when I do it reminds me that this will all be mine to rule one day." I said letting a bit of doubt run through my voice.

KATARA's POV:

"You will rule one day, just like my brother will, and he will be in the northern water tribe." I said knowing that my husband will rule my people.

"Well that just means that I will rule two kingdoms." I heard Zuko mutter.

"We aren't going to marry. You and I don't know each other, we are kids and quite frankly I don't want to marry someone who lives so far away from home." I argued and he looked shocked.

"I said that out loud?" He asked as if talking out loud when he wasn't supposed to yet again.

"Yeah, you did… and I don't appreciate that you think that when you didn't even know my name when we first met." I said looking back at the view only to see sunset approaching.

"Can I make that up to you somehow?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck and not meeting my eye.

"You can take me to the best place to watch the sunset." I said giving him that one opportunity to make everything better.

"Fine. Follow me." He said simply and ran down the stairs it seemed we had just run up.

I sighed heavily and ran after him. He brought me to this hill near some rooms we were to stay in and he walked through a bunch of bushes leading to another hill that had a beautiful view of the sunset.

"It's beautiful." I whispered sitting down cross legged and just watching the sun go down. I didn't notice that Zuko sat down beside me or that he was staring at me, or that he smiled at me, or that he simply made his own decision about me in his head.

I didn't notice any of that until the sun was gone and the clouds were the pink, orange, and white I loved so much. I sat there looking more at the clouds in detail than the sunset itself.

"You cold?" Zuko asked rubbing his hands together, but when he seemed to shiver I seemed to feel more normal.

"Are you kidding?" I asked laughing a bit. "This weather is great." I said before throwing my back onto the grass and reaching up above me and sighing in content.

"Yeah, well, it's almost dinner time, can you find your way back to your room or do you need help?" He asked sincerely as he stood and offered me his hand.

"I think I can manage your highness." I said bowing towards him as I made my way through the bushes quickly.

"You can call me Zuko." He called after me as I ran into the hallways and towards my room.

I bit my lip as I went into my room trying to decipher why Zuko was so adamant on me being his wife when he could have an earthbender. I mean the thing he said earlier about getting my kingdom and his was weird, I mean I still would have to agree to the marriage and so would he, and he wouldn't just inherit my thrown, he would have to get my brother and fathers blessing to the throne.

I threw on my dinner clothes someone had set out for me and set out to find Azula, she might be 2 years younger than me but from what I seen of her before she was a lot better at playing things now than before.

I walked and walked trying to find the dining hall only to be back in the turtleduck pond that Azula had shown me earlier.

I looked at the baby turtleduck and when I heard a crack come from behind me I jumped and looked, seeing no one. I sighed shaking my head and looking back at the turtleducks in the little bit of water.

I started walking when I heard shouts of my name.

"Coming!" I shouted and rushed off hearing a few more crunches of little wood pieces around the pond.

"Katara can't you be on time to one dinner?" My father scolded.

"I got lost, sorry." I said honestly.

"Zuko isn't with you?" I heard Ursa ask and then out of nowhere I heard another door, besides the one we were standing in open and announce Zuko.

"Why didn't you help Katara find her way?" His father asked in a scolding manner.

"She said that she could find her way back to her room and I thought that her mother or father would be waiting, I'm sorry I should have checked anyways." He said bowing to his father then to mine and then to me.

"Ozai, don't be so harsh on the boy, if I know my daughter even if he had gone to check she would have been out there trying to find her own way." My father said waving off the scolding Ozai had given Zuko.

I heard my mother and Ursa giggle as she patted Ozai's arm and invited us all to sit down. I was set to sit next to Zuko and across from Azula.

"So, Katara, are you a bender?" Ozai asked as soon as we all sat down.

"Yes." I answered knowing not to be too talkative.

"Are you taught under your mother or father?" He asked and I looked at them and bit my lip.

"Both. Mother teaches healing and taught me basics and father teaches me some battle skills as if I would ever need to use them." I said diligently and nodded at him when he simply nodded.

"Will you mind if I ask that you and Zuko give us a demonstration after dinner, not against each other I assure you, just simple water and fire bending skills." Ozai said and I looked to my father, who just nodded.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I nodded at him respectfully and he smiled before talking with my father and mother and somewhat involving the kids at the table.

4


	5. Chapter 4

KATATA's POV:

I sighed laying down on my bed. It was so hot! I have been in the Fire Nation for the past 3 weeks and have done nothing but hang around my mother and Queen Ursa.

Zuko would accompany us some days and when he wasn't he was with his father and mine. Azula was in school learning basics as we both had. Today we had gone on a long walk behind the palace reserved for the royal family only.

We had gotten back just in time for dinner, I didn't have time to change, but Queen Ursa had told me that no one would really care. We had eaten with mild chatter and small laughs from me and Azula.

I heard a subtle knock and stood, brushing out the wrinkles and walking towards my door. I opened it and saw Zuko and Azula.

"Kat, can I sleep with you?" Azula grabbed my attention as soon as she used the nickname she had given me. I noticed the tears still in her eyes and I saw how closely Zuko had been holding her.

"Sure, come on in and make yourself comfortable." I said opening up the door a little more than before as she walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Take care of her… if she wakes with a start and keeps crying take her to my room, she knows the way." Zuko explained then nodded and bowed before turning and walking away.

I closed the door and turned to see Azula curled up on my bed already.

"I kind of like the idea of you as my sister." She mumbled when I lay down next to her and saw her eyes, eyes that looked so much like Zuko's.

"Yeah?" I asked and she nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, but I know Zuko won't be able to get you, your too good for him. I mean you are my friend, and Zuko once said that he would never be interested in one of my friends." Azula giggled tiredness seeping into her face as she took a deep breath.

"Goodnight Azula." I mumbled into her hair as I pulled her closer and cuddled her close just in case she did have another nightmare.

It felt like as soon as I fell asleep I was being woken up.

"Katara! Get up! The palace is on fire!" I heard Azula shout and I made my eyes pop open. I looked around and saw that there was no fire and there was no smoke.

"Azula, look at me, it was just a nightmare, I promise. Do you want to go find Zuko?" I asked getting her to look at me. That had to have been her nightmare, what else could scare her so much? I mean the palace was not on fire.

"Usually I would listen to reason, but I can feel the heat. I promise I am not going crazy." She said shaking her head and I saw tears in her eyes. I knew that the dream really freaked her out and I had to get her to Zuko.

"Then let's go get your brother." I told her and she nodded and jumped down from my bed she started walking to the door and stopped looking back at me.

"Can you go first?" She asked and I just nodded walking over and I turned towards her with a small smile and opened my door only to step out and scream.

"Get back in Azula!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could with burned feet back into the room.

The fire was right outside my door and as soon as I closed the door, knowing that it wouldn't last long I pulled some water from the basin near my door and healed my feet as best as I could.

"Kat are you okay? I'm so sorry I should have gone first." Azula ran over to me and helped me up and hugged me tight. I looked around for an escape route and only saw a window.

"Come on, we are getting out of here." I said limping over to the window. It was a three story drop, but I had water. "You are going to go first, and when you get down there, do not, and I mean it Azula, do not wait for me, run and shout about the fire." I made her look me in the eye and when I knew she would follow my orders I bent some water and made a slide heading to the ground safely.

"Hurry up please." Azula said to me as she hopped on the window sill.

"I will be right behind you." I half promised and half lied. I would be behind her, just not right behind her.

I nodded as encouragement and she closed her eyes before letting herself slide down the ice.

I looked back down at her as she started shouting about the fire. Soon lights were turning on and I set out towards the basin and door. I threw open the door and saw my mother trying to get it, but every time she seemed to douse the fire it kept getting stronger.

"No Katara! Don't come this way, find another way!" I heard Queen Ursa shout and I noticed her, my father, and Fire Lord Ozai trying to put them out.

"Zuko is waking the servants who earthbend, soon they will come up here and consume this fire with the earth." Ozai shouted to my father. All of a sudden it was like magic, the fire seemed to grab at both men, only to have Ursa throw herself in front of Ozai. She was screaming and shouting for someone to help and all Ozai could do was try and reach for her, my mother doused the flames only to be engulfed as well.

"NO!" I shouted getting ready to do what she did when my father shouted my name. I looked at him and he just shook his head. "It's mom!" I shouted and felt tears roll down my face.

"Katara, it will get you too! Please don't!" He sounded so broken, like he already knew the outcome of all this, but he couldn't possibly know. He couldn't!

I would do anything to save my mother!

ZUKO's POV:

I ran around waking all the earthbender and shouting for them to head toward the fire, they were the only ones able to put them out. We have had attacks like this in the pond area, but never the corridors.

All of a sudden I heard Azula shouting for help and shouting more stuff about the fire.

"Azula!" I called when I saw her pointing towards the corridors.

"Zuko! You need to help! Katara hasn't come down and the fire is right outside her door! She burned her feet. Zuko you have to see if she is alright!" Azula shouted at me and started pulling on my sleeve.

I went willingly and I saw the ice slide she must have ridden to get out of the room. "Stay here." I said then proceeded to do what father taught me in my last session of fire bending. I used all my strength to bend fire out of my feet and somehow, which I still don't get, I glided my way to the third floor and pulled myself up to see into the window.

I saw Katara shouting something and when I looked at the fire I saw my mother. I felt the adrenaline pumping and then I pulled myself up and heard what my father and her father had been shouting at her. She wasn't going to listen, and I had seen what happened to her mother when she tried to save mine.

I ran over and wrapped my arms around her torso just as she was about to send water into the fire and I turned her away. And as unlucky as I was, she let a little water fall onto the fire, making the fire come towards me, and since I was turning I felt the heat over my face until I felt it hit my left side of my face. I knew I was going to be burned for life.

But yet, I somewhat picked her up and somewhat dragged her to the window and made sure she wasn't caught before I made us both roll down the slide.

"Why!" She shouted completely falling apart in my arms. She cried and hit me and I just held her. Azula was confused and I didn't have the heart to tell her why. How would I?

"Calm down children, come with me. This fire was no coincidence." My uncle Iroh said, he had gotten here late in the afternoon and retired to his room before dinner.

He had taken care of my face and looked at Katara's feet. She would have scars just like I would.

It felt like years past before I saw my father with Katara's father. They both looked sullen and when my dad ordered me and Azula to walk with him and ignored Azula's question about Katara coming I knew what was coming.

"Where's mommy?" Azula asked and I saw my dad hide the wince his eyes had done.

"Mommy… mommy was hurt in the fire Zula." He said not meeting our eye.

"Is she going to be okay?" Azula asked now in a panicked voice. I hadn't felt anything since I saw her eyes closed in the flames from all the pain. I looked back towards Katara and her father as she held her. They both cried together for their mourning. She and I lost out mothers in the same night.

I felt my heart lurch at her sobs and I focused back on my own family.

"Azula, mommy's not going to come back." My dad said finally letting a tear fall out of his eye.

"Why!? She was just burned like Katara and Zuko right?" She said looking at me.

I saw my father look at me with sullen eyes

5


	6. Chapter 5

**10 years later:**

_**Katara is now 18**_

_**Zuko is now 20**_

_**Azula is now 17**_

_**Sokka is now 24**_

_**Yue is now the moon spirit**_

_**Aang is now 15**_

_**Toph is now 15**_

_On with the story:_

Katara's POV:

This was the first time I have been back to the Fire Nation since my mother's death, each time there was a meeting they would hold it in the South Pole, North Pole or Earth Kingdom.

It made me sick that the Avatar, who was just 3 years younger than me, made Azula's mother death, as well as my mother's death a world holiday; it was a day of remembrance. The day everyone cherishes the people they love. The Avatar called it Thanksgiving, it was when you sat around with all of your family and gave one thank you to each person, basically stating why you are thankful for them.

My mother and Queen Ursa were deadest on marrying off Zuko and I, and I think my father as well as Fire Lord Ozai want to fulfill that wish. That is my hunch anyways. Because in the past 10 years my father hadn't set foot on Fire Nation soil, well I hadn't heard about it. This time it was my father, Sokka and I who got the privilege to come.

I was on a boat, and simply loved the water this time. It meant we weren't on Fire Nation land yet.

Then I heard the phrase I had been dreading, "Land HOE!" I heard one of the crew man shout and I looked towards the bow of the boat to see the top of the palace and the landscapes around it form. We were coming in unseen; the last time we were here it didn't sit well with people. That was all the Fire Lord could figure out, it was because of us.

I remember than night, and every night of the anniversary I have nightmares, ones that won't go away. I remember accidently putting Zuko in harm's way, technically he wouldn't have been hurt if he didn't save me, but he was. I saw what I had done to him when I was 10 and he was 12. He had a huge scar over his left eye, and I couldn't look at him, because it was my entire fault. He must blame me, and I knew that I deserved his hatred, that's why every time in his presence I would excuse myself and lock myself up in my room.

But when he isn't looking I actually got to look at his scar, and if anything it made him look more appealing. Well in my mind it did. I remember Azula asking why I did that, I simply said that I didn't belong in his presence because I wasn't worthy. She told me that was hogwash and to get over it.

I hadn't seen them since I was 14 and he was just turning 16. He was good looking, and I had to admit I had a bit of crush, but that was just his looks. I had talked with him that time, and he seemed cold and distant, making me think even more that he really did blame me and Azula just didn't want me to feel bad.

After that I stayed far away from him, whenever he was said to be in the room I would turn around and walk out of it, not even glancing his way. This time would be no different. I would stay in my room and look out the window to see the sunset, never again would I go to that hill he showed me, I couldn't he would be there.

ZUKO'S POV:

I sighed and leaned against the pillar waiting to see the southern royal family ship come into sight. I saw the flag and new it wouldn't be long now.

I looked up to the sky as the sun went down and was a little thankful Katara wouldn't be here for sunset, I knew she loved them. Hell we both loved them, but she knew my place. I wonder if she would try and find it again. Either way I would be there and since I repulse her so much with my scar, that she did give me, she would flee away.

I don't blame Katara for my scar, and I know she has her own. I am actually thankful that she wasn't hurt more than she was. She was special, I knew that, and beautiful. I had kept a few tabs on her over the years. She was caught trying to run away at age 16 around 'Thanksgiving' which is the most stupid of holidays. It only hurt our families more than anything. Yet my father supports it, I guess it is just a way for my mom to live on, as well as Queen Kya.

I watched as the ship came closer and closer, and eventually the waterbenders were bending to make it go faster. I saw Katara's long brown hair in the wind near the front of the ship. I couldn't really make out her face but I knew what she was built like.

She was curvy, not so much but perfectly. She had waist length brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. She took my breath away when I was 16. For only being 14 she was headstrong and very polite. She spoke under her breath and even lied to Azula about how she felt she didn't deserve to be in presence. I knew that was a made up she didn't seem the type to care what others thought about her, and she didn't do anything to me to have to be careful around me, in fact she just pretended that I wasn't there most of the time, like at the big dinners.

I looked at the bow now and saw her back to me, she was talking with Sokka and I couldn't help but smirk as she smacked the back of his head and walked away. He shook his head with a small frown and then looked right at me and smirked and waved.

I waved back and backed up as the ship came into port. They threw the lines over the bollards and soon enough the ship had been doubled up and then the gangways were set loose and then I saw some crewmen come down with luggage before I saw Sokka and his father head down with Katara behind them.

I bowed to the King and Sokka, before kissing Katara's hand. I didn't make eye contact with her knowing it would disgust her and she wouldn't meet my eyes anyways. I stood up straight and cleared my throat, "If you will follow me." I instructed and all three nodded silently.

"So Prince Zuko, have you found a wife yet?" Sokka's question caught me off guard and all I could do was turn towards him and look at the rest of his family, meaning Katara last before shaking my head no.

No one would want to marry me, and if Toph was still available I would gladly accept her, but she is with the Avatar. I would have to wait and see what would become of me.

"Well, I guess some lucky girl is going to win your heart." Sokka said making me scoff.

"Yeah like any girl can stand to look me in the eyes." I said and saw Katara almost trip. I looked her over and saw her looking back for something she could have tripped on, only I knew there was nothing there. Azula had made sure this whole place was spotless for their arrival.

"Ozai!" I heard their father's booming voice call and when I shifted my eyes to him I saw him with a small smile on his face. I looked ahead and saw my father with a similar expression.

"Hakoda!" He said with the same tone and they embraced each other tightly.

"Ozai, you know Katara, and Sokka." He said introducing them both.

"My how you both have grown in such a short time, what 4 years?" My father asked the last part looking to King Hakoda.

"Yeah, and I must say how much Zuko has grown into a man himself." King Hakoda said looking at me now.

"If you think he is grown wait until you see my daughter, she grows more and more beautiful like my Ursa each day." My dad said and looked to the ground and said a silent prayer he had taken to since she had died every time he said her name.

"Katara looks more and more like Kya as well… breaks my heart." I heard a proud tone in his voice for someone so broken. I saw Katara look away, as if ashamed to be compared to her mother, she shouldn't be, and she looked a lot like her, it not exactly the same.

"Can I be shown my room now?" I heard Katara's loud demand even though it was just a question.

"Zuko, why don't you show her to her corridors and we will be in the throne room later, I would let Sokka go with you but I have a feeling you two need to talk." My dad said shooing us off and collecting Hakoda and Sokka before either one of could stop them.

"If you will follow me." I said again and started walking the way to the new corridor hallway.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Azula?" I heard Katara ask softly behind me, almost as if she was afraid I would ignore her.

"She is on Ember Island with a few friends; she is set to arrive first thing in the morning." I gave a short answer and picked up my pace seeing the sunset starting.

Soon we passed the new landscape for the turtleduck pond and I heard her footsteps stop. I turned and saw her already staring at the sunset with wide open eyes.

I walked over quietly and stood behind her and watched as well. I don't think she realized she had stopped to watch the whole thing until I heard a splash in the pond. She had turned shaking her head to see me and a small turtleduck behind her.

"Forgive me." She said looking back down and irritating me.

"For what?" I asked letting my irritation run into my voice. I saw her tense her shoulders and then shake her head. "Come along." I said softly and walking the way I had started to before I noticed she had stopped.

She kept up this time, only saying thank you as she shut the door on me and locking it. I heard her sob and knew that it was all because I made her feel bad. I knew that I would apologize for it tomorrow, but for right now I had to get to the meeting.

I walked down the halls and turned every so often before I was in the throne room and seeing both fathers shake hands.

"You know, they won't like this." I heard Sokka announce still oblivious to my presence.

"Too bad, it will happen." I heard Hakoda scold his son.

"What is going to happen?" I interrupted and when they all turned to me with smiles I knew it was something wrong, something mischievous and conniving, yet I knew that there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

5


	7. Chapter 6

Katara's POV:

"Father I can't even look him in the eyes and you want me to marry him! I don't deserve someone like him!" I said almost crying.

"Katara, how many times do I have to tell you that he has assured me that he doesn't blame you for his scar?" I heard Sokka shout at me but this time, unlike any other time he has told me that, I snapped.

"He should blame me! He should hate my guts and never let me set foot near him again! I did that to him and yet you tell me he simply doesn't care!" I shouted and turn to glare at him.

"He doesn't care. That scar is what kept gold-diggers away, or that is what he assumes." I heard my father put in and I just sighed before rubbing my forehead.

"I can't marry him, he wouldn't be happy with me." I said knowing that we would have nothing in common, and we wouldn't be happy together.

"You can make any man happy Katara… I promise just go on the retreat with your brother and Azula for the next 2 weeks on Ember Island, and I bet you two will find you have more in common than you initially thought." My dad begged and when I finally looked at him and saw his eyes, they were eyes that I knew. His eyes begged and pleaded, but most of all I saw his deepest wish in them, and this was it. I sighed and nodded.

I couldn't say no to my father, it just wasn't in me. I was the reason my mother and Zuko's mother came towards the fire in the first place, all of them really. Even Zuko, I just made it worse and somehow hurt anyone who got too close.

"When Azula gets here tomorrow you will get on the ship with her and she is going to pamper you up for the play you all are going to be going to when your ship docks." My dad said with a huge smile on his face and when I glanced at Sokka I saw his smile as well.

"What is the play about?" I asked hoping it wasn't some sappy romantic thing.

"The tale of two lovers." My dad and Sokka said at the same time, making my worst nightmare come true.

"Please tell me that it isn't long." I muttered already knowing the answer.

"The same 2 hours as before." My dad said and I just groaned.

"And you and Zuko will be sitting right next to each other." Sokka said making me look up at him.

"Why can't I sit with Azula?" I asked and he just smirked.

"That is classified information." He said with a smug grin and crossed his arms.

"You two are going to ditch us aren't you? Is she in on this too?" I asked knowing she had to be, and if she wasn't she would be as soon as Sokka got to tell her what was going to happen.

She did tell me a couple times that she wouldn't mind if I became her sister, in fact I think the last time we talked about it she said she preferred me over Zuko's other options.

I sighed and knew she only said that because over the years Zuko and she had drifted apart, that much I knew about them. Azula sent letters sometimes asking me for advice on men, or asking if I would come and visit, most of the time we would meet in between our homes. She hates the cold more than anything else in the world.

ZUKO'S POV:

I walked into my room and let the servants finish packing my things; there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop them anyways. They wouldn't run if I shouted at them. They would simply say that they are following orders and that I had no say.

I walked over and leaned on my window sill, looking out at the darkening sky and watching as each star appeared.

"Would you like us to turn down your bed Prince Zuko?" One servant asked and I simply shook my head not really looking at them.

"When is dinner?" I asked knowing that they planned a late dinner for the Southern Royal family.

"20 minutes." She said bowing out and leaving me to me and my thoughts.

I was to marry Katara, and there was nothing to say about it. I wonder how she will take it, obviously she might be repulsed that I had to be her husband and yet I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I thought about her getting angry about something. Whenever I was around she seemed so submissive, and it wasn't until I really watched her as we got older to realize that I hated that in a woman, I wanted someone to speak her mind, and Katara doesn't do that to me.

I stuck one leg out of my window and just straddled the window sill and leaned my head back as a rare breeze ran across my face.

I looked down when I heard water swishing and saw Katara near the pond. She wasn't moving her hands that much, just swishes and flicks of her wrist made the water jump to her every whim.

She looked to be debating something when she just sighed, an art of giving up, and throwing herself to lie back down in the grass with her eyes closed. She looked beautiful, I can't lie about that. She grew up well and I can only hope the Katara I knew for 3 weeks, the sassy, 'don't take orders from anyone', was still in her, and that she would prove to me that she could handle being the woman I wanted her to be.

I looked around my room for something to send down to her, to make it seem like I didn't hate her. I knew Sokka and Hakoda wouldn't lie to me. They said she was scared of me, of my reaction to the wedding and I would assure her that I didn't find it so bad, that I would only do it if she did it too. I wouldn't – couldn't trap her into a marriage to me.

Then again, just because I knew her father and brother weren't lying doesn't mean she didn't lie to them. I planned to figure that out on Ember Island.

I stopped in front of my small table and looked at the Water Lilies that were sitting there, and without thinking about it I picked one up and moved to the window again.

I looked between Katara and the lily before sending the lily down nicely and disappearing farther into my room as it got closer to her.

After a few minutes I looked over and saw Katara still playing with the lily. She shifted her head and I ducked back in, and suddenly I felt like a 14 year old again, hiding from girls.

Soon I felt the cold coming into my window and I watched carefully as a stream of water flowed in and soon it made an icicle of a turtleduck. I breathed out a laugh and picked it up, noticing how it didn't melt from my warm touch.

I looked back down to see if I could at least see Katara but she wasn't there. She knew that I sent her that flower though, and I know she gave me the ice turtleduck. Were we on good terms now?

3


	8. Chapter 7

Katara's POV:

Being stuck on a boat means no real places to run and hide. So I stayed with Azula all morning until Ember Island came into view. Then I stood on the bow of the ship and ignored all other people telling me that I shouldn't be up there. I always watched a ship come into port.

I avoided Zuko at all costs. I thought it was sweet he threw me a water lily and that showed he didn't blame me for us having to get married, I was just as much of a victim in this then he is.

I walked down the stairs when we were docked and ran right into someone as I tripped on the last step.

"Careful." I heard Zuko's calming voice as he helped me get my feet under me.

"Forgive me." I said nodding at him and walking around him to meet up with Sokka.

"For what? Tripping?" He sounded amused but I just nodded, not turning back to him and kept walking away, hoping that somehow, my red cheeks wouldn't still be red when I reached Sokka and Azula.

"Kat, why are you coming to meet me? Why didn't you just follow the crew?" Sokka asked when I reached him and he was talking heavily with Azula.

"We always make our decent with our sibling. Azula I think Zuko is waiting for you as well." I said to her and she just looked and nodded at someone.

"Well, we will be changing that up. If you will Sokka." Azula said throwing her arm around his and pulling him away and down the gangway.

"I guess we should make our decent Princess." I heard Zuko's voice behind me.

"That we should." I said not looking up, but rather gathering a small piece of my side dress as I wrapped one arm around his outstretched arm. As soon as my hand was on his arm he tightened it and made me walk closer to him as he walked on, with me by his side. I looked up and proudly walked on his arm. I don't know why anyone would be ashamed; he was someone to be proud of.

I walked with him until we walked into this huge house and I parted not really knowing as I walked to a window in a trance like state towards a picture of my mother with Zuko's mother.

"I get stuck on it each time we come too." I heard him whisper behind me and I turned, and for the first time in about 10 years, I met his gaze.

"We don't keep stuff like this in any place but her and my father's room… it was just too painful." I muttered looking back at the painting.

"If you are too uncomfortable we can take it down for your stay." He rushed out and I looked back at him slowly.

"It's fine, I just haven't seen her eyes in a while, I missed it." I said honestly.

"Would you like me to show you your room?" He asked making me face reality again and drop my gaze to the floor.

"If you don't mind." I said waving him forwards so I would follow him.

"I don't." He said with amusement in his voice as he walked towards a hallway.

ZUKO'S POV:

I liked how for a moment, even if it was just a moment, that she and I had a real conversation. It meant that she was becoming more comfortable around me, and for that I would try and do something to have more and more hope each day.

I walked her to her room and said that if she needed anything I was just down at the end of the hall, not that she would really come and get me.

I went into my room to freshen up for the play. Father and Azula wouldn't tell me which play so I put on my nice clothes like I was instructed and ate a few bites of rice before seeing Azula emerge in a nice dress. It was red, and she just smirked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Because you are about to hate me and father." She said and I groaned.

"What makes you say that?" I asked knowing that it somehow had to do with the play we were going to go see.

"Tale of two lovers." She said shrugging and my suspicions was confirmed.

"I knew I wouldn't like the play." I said sitting down with a huff and she laughed.

"If I heard correctly, Katara doesn't like the play either." She said hinting at something.

"Then why are we both being pressured into going to go see it?" I asked and she looked like she wanted to hit me.

"You are so dense, when you both can't stand the play you can ask her if she would like to walk home. You take her to walk on the beach and start to romance her." Azula said explaining like I had to have known that right off the bat from when she and father first planned this whole stupid play night.

"And what if she tells me she would rather stay and finish the stupid play just because she doesn't want to be alone with me?" I asked and she smirked again.

"Sokka and I are going to disappear, you will be her only way home and she will have to go with you." She explained again, this time smiling and making me shiver.

"You guys are so dead set on this… why?" I asked sitting up and looking her in the eye.

"Listen Zuko, Katara is my best friend-"

"What about Mai and Ty-lee?" I cut her off and she just rolled her eyes.

"I meant the one who has been there for me through everything. Mai and Ty-Lee are good friends but Katara gets me more than either one of them do." She said looking a little down before shifting her eyes to the portrait of our mother and Queen Kya. "She knows our pain." She said more to herself than me.

"Back to what you were saying about why you were so deadest on us." I snapped her out of it before she could become even more sadden.

"She's my best friend and I know you would never hurt her, and she would be happy with you. She and I talk about our perfect guy and who we would want to marry one day… and who she describes, when I first read about it I only thought of one person… you." She talked while getting up. When she was saying the last word she put her hand on my shoulder and reinforced the 'you' statement,

"Me?" I asked looking back at her.

"You… and she is your princess who thinks the scar, the one she blames herself for, makes you look a lot hotter… her words not mine." Azula said walking out of my room and leaving me to think.

She thinks my scar makes me look better? She doesn't think it is disgusting?

I have to hear that from her first before I believe it.

4


	9. Chapter 8

Katara's POV:

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Azula talking with Zuko, telling him how the perfect guy I described reminded her of him, and she even told him about what I said about his scar.

I felt the red blood hit my cheeks as I ran for my room, I couldn't face him now! Not now, not ever.

He would think I was something to laugh over, someone to punish even more now that he knows. I can just die of all the embarrassment that I feel in this moment. I feel like I am going to be sick.

I didn't just feel like I was, I felt my sickness come up and before I knew it I was rushing out of my sanctuary and ran for the bathroom. As I ran I saw Azula coming my way and then when she was about to stop me I rushed past her only to bump into the reason I am sick in the first place.

Zuko.

I turned my head as I felt the vomit come into my mouth. I saw nothing but blackness after sending away my lunch and crying out an apology.

I came to when I felt someone lifting me gently and calling my name, trying to soothe me.

"Shh... it's okay. Katara, we are going to get the healer. Azula will get her as soon as possible. Stop crying please." I heard his velvety voice before meeting a soft platform and a cushion for my head. I felt his hand soothe over my cheeks and then through my hand, and then everything came to me. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, I heard the hitches in my breath each time I breathed in and when I tried to control it, it just got worse.

"Where is she?" I heard another woman shout then I felt air rushing around me before Zuko's hand left my face.

"What did she eat?" I heard Azula shout and then I heard a mumbled reply.

"Is she allergic to anything?" I heard the same older, stronger tone ask.

"No." Azula said automatically.

"Leave me." The healer said and I just barely heard her as the ruckus started forming. I then heard Zuko's outrageous stance saying how he wanted to stay, only to be told off my Azula and then doors closing.

"Hello My dear, it is nice to meet you, my name is Dama, and I am going to see what is wrong with you. Please try and relax." The healer instructed and I just tried my best, knowing my hyperventilation and tears would do nothing to help.

Zuko's POV:

"Dammit Azula, why couldn't you just leave me in there?" I shouted at her when I walked into Katara's room. She was in mine, lying on my bed and we were instructed to look around her room and look for anything in a powder form that she might have inhaled.

Dama said that her nose had residue from a substance that could have been deadly, and yet she didn't know what it was. We only knew because a lemur in Katara's room was found dead, with the same symptoms.

Katara and Sokka were in danger, and it was defiantly because we brought them here.

"Zuko, I know you have some feelings for her, but she is in no state to wake up and be submissive because you are there, she is going to have to talk to Dama and Sokka. Maybe if you weren't a jerk to her when we last saw her she wouldn't be scared to talk in your presence." Azula said hitting the back of my head as we stopped looking and sat on her bed.

"I don't know what to do, when we first got here, it was like me had a normal conversation, and now… now she almost died and I feel too protective of her." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"Zuko, answer this for me." Azula said making me turn to face her. "Did you start feeling things for Katara when we were little, I mean when we first met her." Azula clarified and I just sat back and thought about it.

She was some sassy girl who just took what her mother said to heart, much like me. She didn't care about any harsh things I said to her and even when I got her name wrong the first time I came face to face with her, she didn't hold it against me the second meeting we had. She said that it was an understanding and that she 'didn't' remember what I was talking about.

"Zuko?" I heard Azula call and I looked at her again. "You have that smile you usually have when I ask you to talk about mom, that one that shows how happy you are, what were you thinking about?" Azula asked and I knew that I couldn't get out of it.

"Remember when we first met Katara and I called her Yue, she was pissed, and I don't know if you know, but the next time I saw her, she pretended that she didn't know what I was talking about. I was taken back at first but I realized she was giving me a second chance… and I want to make sure she has one with me, one that shows that I don't blame her for anything." I said and looked at Azula who had a confused face.

"How are you going to get her to do that, when she can't even look you in the eye because she is so overcome with guilt?" She asked and just like before, it was my turn to look at her with a smug smirk.

I walk out of Katara's room and heading for mine. I knocked and heard a weak voice tell me I could come in. I knew it was Katara's; she had a voice you couldn't forget. I opened the door but stopped myself from just walking in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and she looked up from her water cup.

"Do you want to rest for the night? I will go to my own room." She rushed to get up and I had to walk in and raise my hands to stop her from talking, which she did.

"You are welcome to use this room; I would feel much better if you did. It is a lot safer at this moment than your own room is." I told her and yet again she stared at her cup like it was about to do a trick.

"Do you need your things; I can take a small stroll so you can get your things together." She said standing already.

"Not necessary. Seriously Katara, I just need to talk to you." I said and she looked towards me, but not at me.

"I have already told Sokka and Dama what happened. I think you would be more comfortable getting the story from them." She rushed out, going back into her cocoon.

"Please sit." I said getting tired of her trying to send me away, or rather herself away.

She sat obediently and stared at her shoes.

"Do you remember when we first met? I called you Princess Yue, and I swear I saw so much anger in your eyes I was readying myself to be punched in the face, but you didn't and the next day you wanted to start over, pretending that I didn't mess up our first meeting?" I asked and she just nodded keeping her eyes on the floor. "I can't hear or see it in your eyes that you really do remember." I said and she took a deep breath before her head started to shift upwards.

"I remember Prince Zuko." She nodded looking me in the eye with no wariness and in its usual place was amusement.

"I know you blame yourself for my scar, but you have the same ones." I said shifting my eyes to her feet that were bare, and showing off her scars, she quickly hid them from my sight.

"I can hide mine." She whispered dropping her head yet again.

"My point is that I do not blame you Katara. I do not blame myself. I do not blame anyone." I said not making a difference in her mind. "I want to do what you did with me. I want whatever you think you are supposed to be ashamed of with me to be gone. I want you and me to forget about our scars and how we got them." I said seeing her eyes slowly shift up almost hesitantly.

"Why?" She asked meeting my eyes with her curious ones.

"Because I don't blame you and I hate no eye contact." I said trying to make a light joke, she cracked a small smile and I had a full blown one on my own face.

"It might take some getting used to." She said looking back down.

"Just pretend I am just anyone else." I said not wanting to say 'Just pretend I am your brother.' It would feel very awkward.

I wanted her and me to be friends. This was the only way to fulfill our mothers wish. I just wanted to make my mother happy, and this was a way to show her that I listened and wanted her to be happy. I would marry Katara because she wanted it, like it or not.

_**AN: Just in case you were wondering, yes that meant that Zuko is only wanting to be friends with Katara (Then marry her) to please his mother and prove that he loved her. **_

_**PS I got a tattoo and throughout this entire chapter I was in pain since I got them on my fingers!**_

_**BYE! Until next chapter, that will hopefully be soon!**_

4


	10. Chapter 9

KATARA'S POV:

I watched where I stepped in the sand, I was given free rein after eating something and I needed to get out of that house. Zuko and Sokka had disappeared and Azula had asked if it was okay to hang with her other friends until they leave tomorrow morning. I told her to go ahead because I wanted to be alone, and think.

I walked down the beach, letting a bit of water wash at my feet and when I walked upon the nice warm sand I felt relaxed. I was walking along right outside the house we were staying at, just in case I did get lost, or someone starts looking for me.

After about 15 minutes of my large pacing circle I sit down and pull up my dress so it was covering my thighs and knees, my shins and feet were bare as I let the cool water reach them every now and then. I sit back and look at the sky, it was almost sunset and I had the best view.

If I looked at the horizon I would see the different colors, pink, orange, blue and purple in some places. But I wasn't looking there, I was looking up, at the already midnight blue parts of the sky, wishing to see the first star to make a wish.

I hadn't made a wish since… I don't know how long. I wanted and felt the need to wish tonight though. I wish I could figure out what to do. Zuko has been nice; he wanted us to start over. But I don't think I can.

I would try and please him and my father, I would give it my all.

"May I join you?" I jumped into a sitting position at his voice. I was just merely thinking about him and he appears.

"I don't mind." I said still not looking at him. So habits die hard.

"You still love the sunset too?" He asked making me look at him, not in the eye, I looked at his nose.

"Never stopped." I said and he laughed before looking at the horizon. I stole a glance and saw the first part of the sun dip into the watery skyline.

I smiled a bit before sitting back and looking for my star. "What are you looking for?" I heard him ask after a few moments.

"In the southern water tribe there is a northern star, it is always the first to come out… I was just wondering if you could see it here as well." I said not wanting to tell him I was looking for it to make a wish.

"There usually isn't a star in the sky." He said making me deflate a little.

"Oh." I said sitting back up and pulling my knees up as well so I could lean my head on them and watch the rest of the sunset.

"Katara? Can I ask you a question?" He asked and if I wasn't still trying to change my ways with being around him I might have said something witty, but I just nodded at him. "What did your father tell you about the marriage he wants us to be in?" He asked and I didn't think I would ever talk about it.

"He said he wants me to be happy, that you could make me happy and take care of me, and that my mother wanted this more than she wanted Sokka to stop trying to tell jokes at the dinner table." I said smiling a bit at the last part.

"Would you ever try and be happy with me?" He asked making my breath hitch and look back at the last part of the sun.

"You can't try and be happy, I should know… you just get to be happy." I said biting my lip, hoping that he wouldn't scoff at my answer the way Sokka always does when he thinks I should be with someone to be happy.

"But would you let me try and make you happy?" He asked and I just looked at him again, he wasn't looking at me, but down in the sand where he was making something irrelevant, swirls most likely.

"I would let anyone try and make me happy." I said honestly and I kept an eye on him, he smiled and looked up at the sunset, which didn't hold a sun, but the hues left over.

ZUKO'S POV:

I watched as she looked at me, I made sure to sit on her left side so she only saw my right side. I knew she still had feeling about it, whether it be shame or hatred towards it.

I ended up walking her into the house later on after she waited to see stars, to her disappointment there was no star in the sky as I told her before. But I knew she held a bit of hope, she shook out her dress and then smoothed it down.

I would be lying if I said I didn't watch her do it. She had an appeal, and she was beautiful. I knew she was nice but I hated how shy she was around me. I wanted her to open up. I felt like I should talk to her to make her open up and be comfortable around me. I wanted something that I wasn't sure she would give me.

I walked her to her room she said goodnight without looking back at me she closed her door. I let out a sigh knowing that we had made progress today.

I found out that she would let me marry her if I made her happy, therefore all I have to do is make her happy, make her want to marry me as well. I want to make her happy and if I had to act as if I want to do this, marry her because I like her that much, then I will do it.

Even when we are married I will stay faithful, I won't be an asshole like some men with money in my country… no Katara and I will be just that. Katara and I.

We will be together if I can make it happen. I want to do this for everyone who wants, not just my mother, my father, Katara's father, Sokka and Azula. I even believe that The Avatar wants it.

3


	11. Chapter 10

KATARS'S POV:

Zuko and I sat out on the beach alone. Sokka had run off in search of food in the house and Azula had taken her friends Mai and Ty Lee to the docks to say bye one last time before coming back.

If Zuko and I were to marry we would have to live in the Fire Nation… which meant no stars, not even my favorite one. I still remember last night when he said they never saw stars at night.

"Senna said there was no food in the house yet! How could they not stock up, she knows how much I eat!" I heard Sokka shout in horror.

I turned back and saw his sad face and had to laugh. "That's too bad." I shout to him before I set my head on my knees as I watched the waves come and go.

"Haha very funny Kat, Zuko, do you think you can take us somewhere to eat?" Sokka basically turned into a 5 year old begging.

"I guess. Any preferences?" He asked looking at both of us as he stood and since I had my eyes trained on his nose and when he stood up I was basically string at this bare chest.

"Anything spicy." Sokka said and I really just wanted something small to eat, so I would probably get some noodles.

"Coming right up." He said waving us to follow him.

I was wearing my bathing suit so I didn't stand up right away.

"Can I run in and get dressed first?" I asked and heard Sokka groan.

"Here. Just wear my button up." Zuko said shaking it out from the sand. Apparently he had been sitting on it.

I slipped it on and muttered a quick thank you as all three of us started walking down the street that really was filled with girls and older men selling things. Some girls were glaring at me and I had no idea why… I mean I wasn't glaring at them first.

"Hey Kat, do you realize people are staring at you?" Sokka asked making me blush and look down at the street.

"They aren't staring, they are glaring, don't let it bother you Katara." Zuko said from my other side. I was in the middle of the two as we walked down the street.

"Isn't that prince Zuko of the fire nation?" I heard a girl shout and Zuko just paid her no thought at all as we kept walking.

"It is! But what is he doing with Water Tribe commoners?" Another girl said and even if I am not a violent person I wanted to rub it in their face that I was a princess and had a better chance at marrying Zuko than they did.

"Pay them no mind." Zuko told me yet again when he turned into a small place. He stood behind me and Sokka stood in front of me.

"What do you guys want I'll order for you, just get a table for us three." Sokka said shooing us away after we told him.

Zuko and I sat quietly until he cleared his throat and made me look over at him. "What would you do if I suggest we try and get to know each other so we could get married?" He asked not making eye contact but looking around the small restaurant.

"I don't know, I don't really have much choice in the matter. Father would try and talk me into it, Azula would as well I guess, and I would just feel uncomfortable doing something I am not sure of while everyone is pressuring me into doing it." I finally said trying to decipher my own feelings. "What would you do?" I asked a little curious, and being a little bold I decided to watch his face now that it was his turn to think. He pursed his lips. I did notice how he sat on my left, so I would only see the right side of his face, the one without the scar.

"I guess I would make the best of it, try and see who you are and how much I could see myself having a life with you, a life filled with love and family." He stunned me with his answer and when he looked at me with his smoldering eyes and I looked back down at the table.

"Don't you have anyone else you would marry?" I asked slightly hoping he would say no for some reason.

"Not with my face." He said and even though he told me not to feel guilty but when he said that I felt even more responsible.

"I'm sorry." I whispered not wanting to continue with the conversation anymore now that I probably brought up some bad rejection memories.

"Katara." He and I still didn't look up. "Don't take that as a way that I blame you. I actually feel thankful in that aspect. This scar scares the girls who just want fame away. It gives me a way out of relationships that I know won't end well." He said but that didn't make a difference.

He thought he was ugly and no girl wanted him, and yet he knew I thought his scar made him look better. He could be just saying that. He might want a girl who thinks he is ugly. If I never caused that scar he could have been with her, I could have been with someone I might actually learn to love, but now I feel more than obligated to marry him.

I watched as stared at me trying to figure me out and actually did what he told me he would do if we were forced to get married.

I pictured a life where we were married and in love, and then I pictured him as a father to our children.

That life didn't look so horrible.

ZUKO'S POV:

I couldn't believe I let that slip out. She was ready to run for the hills when I said it and I knew I had to clear that up. I didn't want her to think that there might be other girls I was interested in because of two reasons:

One: There was no other girl

And Two: I wanted to make sure she knew I was serious about whatever we might turn into.

Katara had these eyes that had glazed over as I held her close and I really hoped she wouldn't pass out. I didn't want to scare her that bad. I didn't want to scare her at all.

"Do you want to walk with me later? Just for a bit?" I asked when she finally seemed to snap out of her gaze.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said slightly red in the cheeks. I quickly thought about what to do and decided to do what I had been thinking about since she talked about stars.

2


	12. Chapter 11

KATARS'S POV:

The rest of the day went on without letting Zuko and I being alone. Sokka had basically moaned through lunch about how good his hot wings were and Zuko had said something about waiting until Senna made dinner.

Sokka then made sure to question Zuko about what he meant about that until we left and a few girls came up to all three of us. They knew who Sokka and Zuko were but they didn't know who I was, which I was thankful for, of course they did as when Sokka and I were getting married. If that wasn't awkward I don't know what was.

Now that we are back at the royal house Azula was angry we didn't wait for her for lunch and she also eyed me as I walked around in Zuko's button up.

"Are you wearing his shirt already?" She squealed and I winced as it hit my eardrum.

"Sokka was complaining about how hungry he was and didn't let me come in and change so your brother gave me the shirt he had been sitting on… it's not romantic or anything." I said taking it off and getting ready to go give it back.

"No wait come with me!" She shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me to Zuko's old room, which is now my room since he practically gave it to me.

She walked over to my good clothes and expensive stuff that my dad made me bring.

She pulled out my perfume and sprayed the air before letting it hit Zuko's shirt making me go wide eyed. "What are you doing?" I asked walking over to her and taking the shirt.

"It will smell like you now." She shrugged spraying me and the shirt. "So I heard he was taking you out for a walk later, what are you going to wear?" She asked excitedly.

"You know most girls who are friends with their brother's girlfriend type person are usually put off from asking questions like that." I said and she just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"One, you just called yourself his girlfriend, two I'm not normal." She said with a wicked smile.

"I don't even know if this is a date like you think it is or him just being nice." I said and she just smiled.

"Can I pick out your dress?" She asked clasping her hands together reminding me of Sokka earlier.

"Sure… nothing too fancy or showy… I don't know where we are going but I don't want to look over dressed." I told her giving her a pointed look she just nodded at. "I'm going to change shower and take a nap, I am full of warm noodles and exhausted because of the heat." I told her looking for some shorts and a tank top as well as a new pair of underwear plus a bra.

"Okay… I'll go give Zuzu his shirt back. I'll tell you what face he makes when he smells it." She smiled as she trotted out of my room.

ZUKO'S POV:

I went into the library getting my favorite book out and sitting down. I was just about to open it when I heard Azula calling for me.

"In here!" I shouted just before she popped her head in.

"Found you…" She sounded out of breath. "I have this for you." She said throwing my shirt at me. I kind of hoped Katara would keep it and give it to me herself. "She has good perfume, you should smell it." She nodded before sitting down in the matching chair I was sitting in. She was watching me closely as I lifted my shirt and took a sniff. It did smell good, heavenly almost.

"I guess it smells good." I said and waited for her to either leave or continue on with her talking.

"Oh and I wanted to know where you are taking her, she left me pick out her dress for tonight." She said giddy like a little girl again. I loved seeing her like this, most of the time she was moping around the palace with nothing better to do than get a tan, yet she is still ivory.

"Grassy hill." I shrugged and she seemed taken back.

"Where is that?" She asked leaning her head to one side and looking confused. "I don't think I have heard of that restaurant before."

"It's not a restaurant." I said and she seemed even more confused.

"Then what are you going to do on a grassy hill?" She was so nosey!

"Something that I am sure she will tell you about tomorrow. Or even later if you stay up and wait for us to get back. Which I am sure you will." I said watched her try and figure out what I had planned.

"You win this time dear brother, but I will win next time." She playfully glared at me getting up and walking out to the kitchen. I heard her laughing with Sokka later on and I sighed getting back to my book.

The Tale of Two Lovers…

SOKKA'S POV:

"So do you know what he is planning?" I asked Azula and she sighed shrugging.

"He is taking her to some grassy hill that I don't know about and is going to show her something I guess, all I hope for is that it impresses her. She still seems on shaky ground around the topic of him. I just wish they get over hurting each other and focus on not being scared to embrace what could be." She said and my heart melted a bit. Azula was like another little sister yet she felt so much older than even me.

"What did she say when you asked her about that whole going out with him thing?" I asked wanting to know Katara wasn't that scared.

"She said that she didn't even know if this was date or a way to get to know him better which is still a date in most people's minds… I guess not hers though." Azula looked confused. "Has she even been on a date?" She asked suddenly.

"No, dad wanted to make sure she was only ever going to be with your brother. I still can't believe my dad and your dad planned this whole thing, except how scared and rude they were to each other." I sniggered and she laughed lightly. I wonder if they would ever know about this whole plan to get them together.

2


	13. Chapter 12

KATARS'S POV:

After dinner I was dragged straight to my room in preparation of going on my first date. Sokka had let ti slip that this was my first outing with a boy all alone, that meaning a date. But I still am not sure if this is a date. Azula braided my hair since it was still wet from my shower and then did light makeup. Then she laid out a beautiful yellowish gold dress that was strapless yet didn't show off too much cleavage.

"You look so lovely!" She said tears welling in her eyes as she looked me over. "Sit back down I have to finish your hair." She said pushing on my shoulder making me confused.

"I thought you braided it." I said and she laughed lightly.

"No, that was just to get some waves in your hair… now it's almost done." She said before putting some hair in a small bun and hair loopies. "Now you are done, go look at yourself." She seemed like a proud hair stylist and I really wanted to see what she had done so I stood thankful she had given my gold flats to wear instead of heels and walked to a mirror.

I had to say I looked beautiful. My hair looked wonderful, like she used magic to make it beautiful and the dress was in prefect contract to my skin tone.

"Do you like it?" She asked biting her lip.

"Like it? I love it Azula!" I said opening my arms to hug her.

"I'm going to go make sure my brother is ready and is wearing the right type of clothes to match you." She said before rushing off leaving me bored in my room.

ZUKO'S POV:

I paced in my formal attire Azula had a maid put out for me. I groaned when I saw it out on my bed for tonight but knew that meant Katara would be in a nice formal dress. And if she looked half as amazing as she did at Toph BeiFong's coming out party she would make a bunch of guys jaws drop on our way to the place I had in mind.

I saw Azula bouncing out of my old room with a proud smile on her face and as she saw me she smiled giving me a thumb up before going back to the door and popping her head in. Soon the door was fully open and I saw Katara come out.

I had expected beauty, but not goddess beauty. She was absolutely stunning and I knew that she would draw the eyes of others tonight. I didn't care; she was going to be with me and me only. She approached me and I had to snap back into reality.

"Have her home by 10." Azula shouted and I knew it was because she wanted to hear everything we did.

"Are you ready? It is sort of a long walk." I asked and informed her just in case she wanted to ride in a carriage.

"That's alright, it's a beautiful clear night." She said and I wanted to offer my arm, but not wanting to seem too forward. So I simply held my wrist in my other hand behind my back as we walked.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked after a few minutes of nothing but out feet kicking some rocks on the back road.

"I waterbend and teach a few of the servants kids how to do something's." She said with a small smile. She must like kids. Good.

"Is that all?" I asked and she seemed to think.

"I read… when there is a blizzard around winter time." She said and somehow I knew she was thinking if that counted. "You? What do you do with your free time?" She asked looking at me now.

"I read a lot, I don't really have free time, but what I do have I read and do things with Azula so she won't be so bored." I said and she seemed to smile even wider at that.

"You must be like a golden brother in her eyes." She said and I looked over at her closely.

"What do you and Sokka do together?" I asked and she laughed.

"Not much anymore. He is planning on taking over for my father the minute he finds a lady to marry." She said seeming upset.

"Does that bug you?" I asked knowing that might be us if we do decide to do this, I would take over for my father as soon as I marry.

"Not really that taking over part, but how he looks at files of girls. I seriously mean he has stacks and stacks of files on eligible girls from our tribe, and that is what he does with his free time, he looked through them, judging on looks and hobbies. He throws away the ones he doesn't like and it infuriates me to no end. I mean you can't judge someone based on paper. I think if he actually got out there and met someone he wouldn't be so bad at how he is deciding." She seemed to ramble and I was happy she was speaking her mind.

"Have you told him that?" I asked and she nodded.

"I have suggested we go out with a few servants and just have fun, not really me in the city, I wouldn't know what to do… but Sokka is good with people he could have a new friend in 4 seconds, while I take at least 30 minutes." She seemed sad now that she realized that.

"That just shows he is a natural leader… that he will make many friends, not all of them great as you would make strategic friends that would last a life time." I said and she just looked down kicking a rock ahead of us.

"I still don't like how he picks out girls… its revolting." She shuddered and I made a mental note in introducing a girl I knew would be perfect for Sokka. She was a Kyoshi Warrior who was actually helping my father teach some non-bending servants self-defense.

Yeah, Suki and Sokka were basically made for each other. 

2


	14. Chapter 13

KATARS'S POV:

We walked more talking about nothing yet important things. We talked about our favorite books and plays and that led to me telling him how sorry I was that we missed the play yesterday.

He even told me that even though he hated the play A Tale of Two Lovers it was his favorite book.

I found it funny but he simply explained he thought the actors on stage weren't convincing and ruins it.

"Are we almost there?" I asked knowing we have been walking for a while.

"Just a few more minutes." He seemed to promise smiling a bit. "So, what is your favorite flower?" He asked and I smiled.

"Fire Lilies, I love them… but they don't do well in cold temperatures." I said remembering how Azula brought me some last time she came down for a visit but they died after one night. "Do you play any instruments?" I asked and he seemed to shy away.

"I used to play the guitar but I kind of had to stop since there was no time." He said looking out into what I knew was the ocean. We had been walking along the beach but not in the sand. Now it was beyond dark and I could only hear the waves getting stronger and stronger. "Do you play?" He asked and I just shook my head. "If you could live anywhere, any of the four nations where would you live?" He asked and I didn't want to say one place.

"I would just travel… I don't think I could stay in one place forever, I mean I love when we come here, or the earth kingdom, the air temples or our sister tribe but as long as I could move around which I know I would have to do if I marry anyone in politics I wouldn't mind." I said only wanting to make sense, but I am sure I just confused him as well.

"What is your most treasured possession?" He asked suddenly and I smile weakly. I put my hand to my neck and unclipped my mother's necklace.

"This was my mother's engagement necklace… my dad gave it to me when I turned 13. She kept it in this jewelry box that my dad kept out for all my needs whenever we went to some ball or party that required me to wear jewelry… I wore hers." I said and he studied it, not touching anything but my wrist lightly and moving it for a closer look.

"It's beautiful." He said letting go and watching as I put it on with a bit of struggle. "Here." He said making both of us stop as he went behind me, moving my hair and latching my necklace around my neck securely.

"Thank you." I said and he just gave me a small smile.

"We're here." He said suddenly and I just looked around to see a huge patch of grass that fell off in about 40 feet as a cliff.

"What are we doing here?" I asked and he just nodded towards the start of the grass.

"Run a bit into the grass." He said and I just felt apprehensive. "I'll do it too." He nodded and then seemed to smile at something else. He held his hand out and for the first time I didn't finch away, I took it wanting to see what the hell we were about to get ourselves into.

ZUKO'S POV:

I felt her place her cold hand in mine and smiled before pulling her towards the grass. I stopped just on the edge and pulled my robes up so my feet showed. Katara noticed and did the same and then I smiled at her pulling her as we started running to the middle of the grass patch.

Soon there were bugs flying around us and when we stopped Katara was basically snuggled in my chest with her back and watching the golden bugs start to flicker.

"What are they?" She asked and I watched as she looked around as more and more started to appear and light up.

"Fireflies."

"They are so beautiful." She whispered starting to reach out to one only for it to come towards her face making her hide in my chest.

I laughed and she pulled away seeing them all start to go up and zing around.

"I know they aren't stars but they are the closest thing we have to them." I said and she seemed shocked.

She seemed like she wanted to say something but instead she just smiled. She turned to look at the grass and fireflies that were still buzzing around. She stuck her hand out again and soon there were a fireflies landing and taking off from the tips of her fingers.

"They don't sting?" She asked turning back to me with a surprise written all over her face.

"No, just glow." I said and she ventured away from me some more causing more bugs to appear and fly around her.

She seemed happy, I made her happy.

I hope she realizes that I can make her happy like this all the time. I know she might not want to marry me, but I just feel obligated… I mean both our parents want this so why not make they happy as well?

I watched her smile and turn towards me before sticking her hand out for me. I took it gently and she pulled on me as she started running around and before I could react she fell backwards right into me and we both fell into the thick grass.

"Sorry." She was giggling and trying to get up, only to push off of my stomach with her elbow, it hurt so much that I turned and she fell right back. "Sorry." She repeated turning to me with a scared look.

"I'm fine Katara." I said with a small smile.

"Here." She said getting up and offering me her hand. I smiled and pulled her back down easily. "Zuko!" She shouted trying to sit up again.

"Just look, don't they look like stars now?" I asked looking over at her as she looked up and stopped moving all together.

"Yeah." She whispered and I smiled and watched as he eyes grew wide and set on the fire flies moving about in the sky.

I didn't realize I had been watching her for so long until she yawned and turned back to look at me. "Do you want to head back?" I asked and she nodded.

This time I got up and hefted her up. We walked back in silence, but I stole glances and Katara was smiling the whole way.

2


End file.
